Hanging With Nadine For a Day
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Rhonda, noticing that Nadine is depressed and lonely, gathers everybody to help cheer up Nadine, to help give her a perfect day! Will it work out for all the kids of PS 118, and what surprises does Nadine have in store?
1. Poor Nadine

Here's the first chapter of a new fic starring yet again one of my favorite characters in Hey Arnold... Nadine! I can't help but actually like the obscure characters! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As far back as Nadine could remember, Nadine was a very good bug catcher. Knowing the anatomy, plus the names of each individual insects she caught, people have always called her the 'Bug Freak'. Nadine didn't mind being called that, because she knew it was true.

At the same time, though, she also loved sports. It was a hidden passion, but she loved them all the same. From baseball to basketball, heck, seeing the Wittenbergs play basketball was what inspired her to get into sports in the first place. Well, that and Helga convinced Rhonda to go along with a few sport ideas, and often took Nadine with her. But she was pretty happy about it. Guess it came from the fact that her parents grew up in the sixties.

But as time went by, she became... pretty bored. The only time Nadine was ever acknowledged was when Rhonda needed her for something or if anybody wanted to talk with her. Not that she didn't mind being in the background, she just felt like it was pretty uninspired.

"Hey, Nadine."

Nadine looked up from her thoughts as she saw Rhonda sit next to her at the lunch table.

"Oh, hi Rhonda." Nadine sighed as she looked down.

"You okay? You seem pretty... out of it." Rhonda asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah..." Nadine sighed. "I guess it's just... I'm a little sick of being in the background, you know? I mean, I have my interests... I mean, other than catching bugs, I do love sports like Helga does."

"Oh yeah, that sports obsession you have..." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

Nadine sighed. "Yeah, this is what I'm saying. I mean, Rhonda, you completely understand me, you hang out with me, but nobody else wants to know what Nadine is doing, but whenever somebody has a problem that they can't solve on their own, they go to Arnold, or if there's anything involving immaturity, Harold, Stinky or Sid takes over, heck, LILA's been getting attention recently, just hanging out with Helga and Phoebe."

"I guess I know what you mean..." Rhonda sighed.

"No you don't!" Nadine glared. "You've been doing a lot more recently as well... I'm not involved with them, but I know about the rich girl things you usually do! And the fact that you hooked up with Curly..."

"Okay, now THAT one, he blackmailed me on!" Rhonda pointed out.

"But... what about me, huh?" Nadine sighed as she got up. "I'm just a little nobody... a nobody that no person pays attention to..."

"Aw, Nadine, come on..." Rhonda said.

"No, no, don't take pity. I'm just going to settle in the background, since that's apparently what I'm going to be to others..." Nadine sighed as she walked off.

Rhonda looked down as she went into her thoughts. _"Poor Nadine. She really looks down... and to think, it's all because nobody pays attention to her in the slightest..."_

Rhonda then frowned in determination as she put her fist down on her hand. _"I got to make this right..."_

* * *

Nadine looked down in depression as she laid herself near the school board. "It's just not fair that I'm just a hang around girl... I need to prove that I'm more than just that... but how?"

Nadine then looked up at the school board and noticed sign-ups. "What's this?"

Nadine then started reading the top as she smiled. "Hmmm... I've always wanted to do something like that!"

Nadine then picked up a pen and put her name down. She nodded and smiled. "Hopefully, I can find my type of people there!"

Nadine sighed as she walked off, relaxed. She knew that today, she was going to become a new Nadine.

* * *

"So, anyway, that's why I called you all here." Rhonda explained as she was sitting with Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Lila, Sheena, Eugene and Curly. "I'm really concerned for Nadine, and she doesn't feel like she's accepted."

"Oh, I feel bad for Nadine." Phoebe sighed.

"I guess we haven't even been paying attention a lot to her lately..." Arnold said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Spidine HASN'T been doing a lot..." Helga nodded in understanding.

"Uh, fellers, just who is Nadine again?" Stinky asked.

"Yeah, who was she?" Sid paused. "Was she the brown haired kid?"

Everyone glared at Stinky and Sid as Curly said, "Seriously, you two? Stinky, Sid, she was in the line of girls that usually does that march once every month you guys usually do in the middle of the streets! You stare on the opposite side of her in the line of boys?"

"Yeah, I'm usually next to her?" Phoebe said.

"Ruth was also in that line of girls for some weird reason, yeah, I never got that..." Helga frowned.

"We're getting off-topic here." Lila said. "Anyway, I agree. Nadine doesn't usually deserve the type of treatment she's been getting. I ever so feel bad for just ignoring her up to this point."

"Exactly!" Rhonda nodded. "Look, I just came over to say one thing... I just want Nadine to feel a little more appreciated around here, make her be more involved with our activities."

"Defin-ootly!" Curly smiled.

"Absolutely!" Lila smiled.

"Of course." Sheena smiled. "We need to make Nadine feel more welcome."

"Nadine's one of our friends, after all." Arnold smiled. "It's only fair we treat her the same."

Gerald snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "How about this? Tomorrow, why don't we all take turns hanging out with Nadine?"

"Yeah! She'll be our queen of the day!" Harold smiled.

"Yeah, you know, that might work!" Helga smiled. "Phoebe, you and I are going to give Nadine the time of our lives!"

"Hey, maybe Nadine would like me, Curly, Stinky and Sid's activities!" Harold said. "We can do some of the stuff that we like!"

"I think just showing Nadine some good country side is a good enough activity." Lila smiled. "Sheena, you want to help?"

"Sure!" Sheena smiled.

"Maybe I can get Nadine involved with me and Gerald!" Arnold smiled. "And I have a good plan for her!"

"Maybe I can take her to lunch! My treat!" Eugene smiled. "That's a great idea, Rhonda! Say... what are you planning on doing with her?"

"M-me?" Rhonda said in shock, pausing in thought. "Well... uh... what can I do?"

Arnold paused... as he smiled. "Why don't you go last, Rhonda? Just watch us in action, and you can finish it off with a best friend activity, with just the two of you?"

Rhonda nodded, getting the idea. It was settled, then! Tomorrow was going to be Nadine's fun day!

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. Conducting Beetles

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Rhonda was walking around the neighborhood, thinking and considering. "What can I do for Nadine... what can I do..."

All through the night, ever since Rhonda adjourned the meeting between her friends, Rhonda had been thinking about what she could do for her best friend. But so far, nothing had come up. Rhonda groaned. She didn't want to disappoint Nadine.

Rhonda then snapped her fingers, getting a great idea. "Hmmm... maybe I should see Arnold, maybe he can help me with what I can do with Nadine. He's always been great help in the past."

Rhonda giggled. She started to skip off to look for Arnold.

* * *

Near the steps of the boarding house, Arnold and Gerald were sitting nearby as Nadine came over. "Hey Arnold, Gerald."

"Hey Nadine." Arnold said as Nadine sat down in between them.

"I got your message as soon as I did." Nadine said as she straightened out one of the braids on her spider-hair. "What's going on?"

"Well, Nadine, Rhonda told us how you've been feeling neglected by most, if not all of us, lately, and we felt really bad." Arnold explained.

"So, we thought we'd cheer you up, see what we can do." Gerald said.

"Oh... that..." Nadine said. "Guys, I really appreciate the effort, b-"

"Hey, no trouble at all." Gerald said. "Anyway, me and Arnold were talking and we were wondering if you were into music."

"But- uh, well... music, huh?" Nadine asked, looking between the two of them. "All right. Yeah, I listen to a few tunes every now and again."

"Great!" Gerald said as Arnold pulled out the radio boombox next to his feet. "Okay, Arnold, give me a beat!"

Arnold turned on the radio as loud beats were coming out from the jukebox. Arnold was smiling as he was snapping his fingers, and Gerald went into one of the worst raps in history, so bad, that it wasn't worth being written into words. Nadine was covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight upon seeing this atrocity.

After two minutes of endless rapping, Gerald smiled as he turned to a recovered Nadine. "Well, that got you smiling..."

"Yeah, for the wrong reasons..." Nadine said. "Look, not that I don't like rapping, but..."

"Say no more, Nadine. Let me see... jazz?" Arnold said as he got to the next part of the track. What started out as a slow jazz tune... turned into a rock and roll song as Nadine's eyes were boggled, and she covered her ears, trying to shake the song out of her head as Arnold and Gerald were banging their heads to the theme.

* * *

Watching nearby was Rhonda, who, from her perspective, saw Nadine headbanging with the others. "Holy cow... Nadine seems to be enjoying this..."

Rhonda sighed as she walked off. "How am I supposed to top that? This is going to be harder than I thought..."

* * *

The song was finally over as Nadine groaned. "Thank God."

"What do you think of this tune, Nadine?" Arnold asked.

"It's all right. Nothing personal, but I just don't like that type of jazz. Especially rock and roll." Nadine shook her head.

"Okay, then..." Arnold said as he and Gerald looked at her. "What's your favorite type of music?"

Nadine smiled a bit. "You're going to hate me for this little pun, but... I'm impartial to the Beetles."

"The band of the sixties?" Gerald said in surprise.

"Well, my parents are sixties people, so it does make sense." Nadine chuckled. "No, no, a different type of beetle."

* * *

"Oh..." Gerald said disappointed as Nadine was bringing in four beetles in a jar from out of her house. "THOSE type of beetles."

Arnold nudged Gerald with his shoulder as Gerald glared at him. Arnold nodded as he looked at Nadine. "All right Nadine. Let's see what they could do."

"Very well." Nadine smiled as she started conducting her beetles. The beetles stood straight as they started making their sounds. Nadine seemed to be enjoying the sound from her beetles...

Not Arnold and Gerald, it seemed. The sounds the beetles made produced a loud squeaking sound as the two boys were covering their ears.

As soon as their song was done, Arnold uncovered his ears and smiled as he said, "That was very good, Nadine."

"Thank you... and to think, there's only nine more songs they know!" Nadine smiled.

Arnold and Gerald jumped in shock. "NINE MORE?!"

"Sure! That song they performed was just a practice number." Nadine said as she turned around.

Gerald turned to Arnold. Arnold quickly nodded as the two snuck away when Nadine wasn't looking.

"After all, beetles are known for good talent. I didn't think I could perform my own band of beetles, but you got to do what you got to do best, right guys?" Nadine said as she turned to the spot where Arnold and Gerald once were. "Arnold? Gerald? Hm. Must have had something important to do..."

Nadine shrugged as she started to put the jar of beetles back into her house.

* * *

Pretty soon, Nadine took a deep breath as she looked at the sun. "Well, I still have plenty of time before..."

"Hey-yaaaa!"

Nadine yelped as Eugene passed by in his bike and crashed into some trash cans. "I'm okay..."

"Eugene, I swear, you're the most accident prone people I know..." Nadine said as he kneeled to him.

"Yeah... but I've been learning how to skateboard recently, and I'm still messing up." Eugene smiled as he got up. "Anyway, Rhonda told me how you needed some cheering up, and well, I was wondering, maybe you can help me out."

"Hmmmm... help you out with skateboarding, huh?" Nadine said as she got Eugene up. "I'm game."

"Great! Meet you in the skate park!" Eugene said as he ran off with his skateboard in hand.

Nadine just shook her head. "First Arnold and Gerald want to cheer me up, now Eugene? Hmmm... this could be an interesting day."

* * *

That's Chapter two done and out! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	3. Skateboarding and Horse Riding

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at the skate park, Eugene and Nadine were overlooking a big ramp as Nadine turned to him. "You sure you want to do this? Considering... you know..."

"Don't worry, Nadine, I made every precaution to make sure I don't lose myself!" Eugene smiled as he pointed to the knee pads. "I'm wearing knee pads this time."

"Well... if you're sure..." Nadine said as she went on the skateboard.

"Let me see how good you are, first." Eugene said as he sat down.

"Okay..." Nadine smiled as she went on her skateboard. "Here goes nothing!"

Nadine then went down the skate ramp as she did some tricks via Tony Hawk style. Eugene just looked amazed as Nadine did a few flips around the ramp. As soon as Nadine was done with the ramp, Eugene applauded as he said, "That was terrific, cool! I didn't know you were a natural at skateboarding!"

"I guess it comes have having good muscles on your legs... give it a push effect, you know?" Nadine smiled. "Let me see what you have..."

Eugene nodded as he went on the skateboard and started going down... only for him to fall off the skateboard on the up ramp, fell right down, and the skateboard hit the back of his head.

Nadine winced as she said, "Maybe you better get on my skateboard with me for a while..."

"I think that may be a good... idea..." Eugene groaned as he joined Nadine on the skateboard.

"Okay, the best thing to do is..." Nadine said as she pushed him and Eugene on the skateboard... of course, a crack was heard. "Did I just hear one of the wheels-"

* * *

"What can I possibly do for Nadine?" Rhonda groaned. "I've never had this problem in my life!"

Rhonda then walked past the skate park as she saw Nadine and Eugene riding around on a skateboard, both of them screaming. "Man, Eugene is doing a great job with cheering Nadine up..."

Rhonda sighed as she walked off. "I don't know how to top that... I'm going to need plenty and plenty of-"

* * *

"HELP!" Nadine yelled as she and Eugene crashed the broken skateboard right on the wall as Eugene and Nadine walked around, dizzily.

* * *

It took a couple of tries, but Nadine managed to shake Eugene off as she sighed in relief. "Whew... man, am I glad to get away from Mr. Accident Prone... hopefully, the day will get better..."

"Nadine, hey!" Nadine heard Lila call. She turned to see Lila and Sheena waving to her.

"Lila, Sheena, what a surprise to see you two here. What's going on?" Nadine asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, we heard that you needed some cheering up..." Sheena smiled.

"Is this going to be a thing?" Nadine muttered under her breath, which Lila and Sheena didn't catch.

"...so we thought maybe you'd like to spend an hour or so with us." Lila smiled.

Nadine sighed as she stretched. "Well, okay, I'm game. What do you guys have in mind?"

* * *

"What are we doing all the way out near the horserace tracks?" Nadine asked as she came out of the bus with Lila and Sheena in front of a stadium where the horse races usually are.

"Normally, riding horses usually cheers me up when I'm at the country." Lila explained. "Unfortunately, the only good place for children to ride horses is near the track. Fortunately, they're not race horses, BUT all the same, I hope it cheers you up."

"Well... I haven't ridden a horse in quite a while..." Nadine smiled.

"Wonderful!" Sheena smiled. "It won't be too hard... come on, let's get to the stalls!"

"Yeah!" Lila cheered as she and Sheena dragged Nadine over to the horse tracks.

* * *

Lila smiled as she was riding atop a nice, white horse as she chuckled. "Oh, this is so relaxing... and so fun."

"You said it." Sheena smiled as she was riding a pretty brown horse as it was trotting along. "How are you enjoying it, Nadine?"

Lila and Sheena blinked as they realized Nadine wasn't with them.

"Hey girls."

Lila and Sheena turned to see Nadine wearing a cowboy hat and riding an angry black horse as it snorted. The two horses Lila and Sheena were riding looked scared for their lives as the two girls gulped.

"Let's ride this..." Nadine said in seriousness as she kicked her horse, ready to go.

"Oh no..." Lila and Sheena said in worry.

* * *

"Let me see..." Rhonda said, passing by the horse tracks as she was looking on her list. "Swimming? No... Tanning? No... OH! Cowgirl rustling! I don't think we've done that together!"

"YEE-HAW!" Nadine yelled.

Rhonda turned to see Nadine riding a black horse as Lila and Sheena's horses were being chased around, Lila and Sheena still on them.

Rhonda groaned as she walked around. "Of course... of course, I just can't have nice things, can I? How am I supposed to cheer Nadine up when my friends are thinking up the good ideas!"

* * *

"Nadine, don't you think riding that thing is scaring OUR horses?" Lila called in worry as she was clinging on to her horse.

"I don't know, he looked pretty cute to me!" Nadine laughed. "Man, this is a thrill ride!"

"Not for us..." Sheena groaned as she was getting dizzy on her horse.

* * *

A little while later, Nadine sighed as she stretched, Lila and Sheena having left a while ago, mostly to recover.

"Well... that was a fun experience..." Nadine smiled as she got off the bus back to her neighborhood. "But I really should be getting over to..."

It was then Nadine noticed Curly hanging upside down holding a sign saying, "NADINE, COME HERE!" Nadine noticed Harold, Stinky and Sid waving over to her.

Nadine sighed as she said, "Oh dear, I wonder what those boys want... if anything, they probably want to cheer me up... well, may as well go along with the gag..."

Nadine then started to walk over to the boys, out of curiosity.

* * *

And there's chapter three! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Bungee Jumping and Roller Blading

Here's the next chapter of this story! Sorry I took a while to get back into it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Nadine was standing atop a cliff as Harold, Stinky, Sid and Curly were wearing bungee straps.

"You want to WHAT?" Nadine said in shock as Harold was already jumping and screaming in delight.

"Bungee jump! We heard that it was the best thing in the world!" Sid smiled.

"Who told you that?" Nadine asked.

"I did!" Curly said as he jumped and screamed in delight. "WHOO!"

"...You know, guys, I really appreciate the invite, but I really need to get going to..." Nadine started.

"You're next!" Sid smiled as he pushed the blonde haired girl down as she started to scream.

"That's it! This is the most funnest thing in the world! Don't deny it!" Curly screamed in delight.

"How do you think this is fun?" Nadine said, screaming in terror.

"Come on, kid, don't tell me you're afraid of heights! You're not afraid of bugs, this should be easy!" Curly called.

"I'm not afraid of heights! I'm just concerned for-" Nadine started when Stinky's screams were heard coming from up above.

* * *

Rhonda was nearby, watching Nadine bungee jump as she sighed. "Look at her, having so much fun over there..."

Rhonda sighed as she walked off. "How am I going to top this off? She's supposed to be my best friend and... yet, I don't have anything for her..."

The rich girl sighed as she got up. "Maybe I'm not as well ready for this as I thought..."

* * *

A little later that day, Nadine was roller skating down a sidewalk alongside Helga and Phoebe as Nadine groaned to herself, "What is this, 'Make Nadine Miserable Day'?"

Nadine sighed as she looked between the two. "All right you two, you got me in these roller skates, so what do you have planned for me?"

"You know Nadine, they say that roller skating down a small mountain is good to get your heart racing. I read it from a very reliable source." Phoebe smiled.

"...What source did you get it from?" Nadine said, afraid to ask.

"...The Book of Helga's Wonderful Ideas!" Helga smirked as the three of them skated into the park. "Come on, we have a mountain to show you!"

* * *

"Ice skating? Playing video games? Put Make Up on each other?" Rhonda said, looking through the list in worry as she looked up to see Helga, Phoebe and Nadine skating past each other.

Rhonda groaned as she held her head. "What am I going to do? My turn is up next!"

* * *

"YOU CALL THIS A MOUNTAIN!" Nadine said as Helga, Phoebe and her were at the top of a hill that was slanted towards a lake.

"Yep! A mountain to me! All you have to do is skate down below and see how far we can go!" Helga smiled. "Pheebs?"

"Thank you, Helga!" Phoebe smiled as she used her roller skates to slide down.

"...whatever happened to you guys just throwing rocks at a dumpster?" Nadine groaned.

"Hey, it would have been our next activity, but ever since that new law passed, we can't get away with this sort of thing. Besides, the garbage men would probably complain." Helga explained as she saw Phoebe stop a little towards the river. "Three point two yards! Not bad, but watch a pro in action!"

Helga then screamed in delight as she slid down and started going down, and stopped near the lake bed. "Two point one inches!"

"Good job, Helga!" Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks, I do my best." Helga said as she looked up and called, "Yo, Spidine! You're up next!"

Nadine sighed as she took one step... but, as luck would have it, one of her roller skates were untied as it loosened up as Nadine screamed, coming straight down and rushing right past them as she fell right into the lake and got wet.

Helga and Phoebe just looked in surprise as Helga paused. "You know, you sure swim a lot better than you roller skate."

"...Yeah. Thanks." Nadine bitterly said.

* * *

Nadine, at this point, looked to be a little on edge as she was looking around. She looked at her watch to see that it was getting close to the time she was going to go to her place to meet up with the others.

"Uh... Nadine?"

Nadine yelped as she turned to see Rhonda coming up. Nadine groaned. "Of course. Rhonda's here to join up with me too, sure, let's have ALL of PS 118's fourth grade class coming over to torture Nadine."

Nadine then sighed as she picked up a flyswatter that she never really used and started to threaten Rhonda with it. "All right, Rhonda, I dare you! Take me away to some fun activity, I dare you!"

Rhonda, not paying attention to Nadine's rising anger and breaking point, sighed. "Nadine, I want to... well, I was supposed to, but... actually, I guess I'm really here to... apologize."

"Huh?" Nadine blinked in confusion as she lowered the flyswatter down.

"...After you told me about how you were neglected as one of our special friends in our group and felt that you were in the background most of the time, I felt bad, and I formed the idea with the other PS 118 kids I knew to try to cheer you up." Rhonda explained. "I have been watching your activities all day with the others, and they were doing a good job on letting you have fun with them... and... I can't even top it. I'm supposed to be your best friend, and yet... I don't have anything. I guess I can't find anyway to cheer you up. I'm sorry, Nadine."

Rhonda turned around as she was sighing, leaving. Nadine paused in surprise as she put the flyswatter away. "Wow... you managed to get almost all of PS 118 to get me in participate in fun activities... just for me?"

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed as she turned back.

"I... I don't know what to say, Rhonda." Nadine said as she looked up. "Look, I'm really grateful for you... and for everyone, even if they almost tried to kill me and or think the way I handle my activities are more dangerous... but I'm not really sad anymore."

"You're not?" Rhonda said in surprise.

Nadine shook her head. "No. I'm not. After we went our separate ways yesterday, I found a club that I wanted to sign up for and I felt that this club was where I belonged... I'm going to my first meeting now, actually. If you want to come along... that'll be great. It's the least I can do."

"You joined a club?" Rhonda said in surprise.

Nadine smiled as she motioned over to her. "Follow me, and I'll show you."

Rhonda paused, but nodded as she followed Nadine a little deep into the park, wondering what type of club Nadine would possibly join.

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next up will be the final chapter of the story, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Minor Peoples' Convention

And now, for the final chapter of this story! It may have been short, and it took quite a while to finish, but overall, I think it was worth it in the end! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Nadine?" Rhonda asked Nadine as the two of them were getting a little deep in the park.

"Just a little further ahead and... here they are!" Nadine smiled as she and Rhonda arrived at an area where a group of people were sitting.

Rhonda looked around in surprise, recognizing some of the characters sitting around. "Hey... I think I know some of these people..."

"Indeed, you do." Nadine said as she lead her over as she sat down next to Tucker Wittenberg. "Hey, Tuck!"

"Butterfly, so good of you to finally come!" Tucker smiled as he noticed Rhonda sitting next to her. "I see you brought over a guest."

"Indeed. You know Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. She's one of my best friends." Nadine smiled, introducing her friends.

"Charmed." Rhonda smiled as she looked over. "Isn't that Lorenzo over there?"

Nadine nodded. "Just because the guy is rich doesn't mean he's often talked to as much. And over there, you remember some of these people. Iggy, Joey, Robert, Peapod Kid, and you remember Park, right?"

"Of course, the Korean kid!" Rhonda said, noting the smiling Korean kid up near the front.

"I signed up for this special club because even though they don't get talked to a lot, they have rights to be their own characters." Nadine said. "We may have had our one-timers, or even get in the background on other days, but in the end, we know that we're very important in everyone's lives."

"But don't you guys want the attention?" Rhonda asked. "Doesn't everyone want to feel more appreciated by participating in the activities?"

"But of course, Rhonda." Lorenzo smiled. "If we are involved in a project with you guys, we are more than happy to be part of the adventure."

"Even if we don't do much, we are still important in our own fourth grade class, and do you know why?" Robert asked.

"Because no matter what happens, we are important to someone." Peapod Kid smiled. "You may not know this Rhonda, but it's thanks to people like you that gives us an occasional attention spark... and whenever the alphas don't need us..."

"We always come here to talk about what goes on... and have our own activities." Iggy smiled as everyone coughed and turned. "Oh, here comes our leader."

Everyone turned as the leader of the club came in... and out of all the background characters, Rhonda did not expect...

"Brainy? But we see this guy all the time! At least, Helga does." Rhonda said.

"Brainy may be a little prominent, but he's like, the king of the background." Nadine smiled. "No matter what, he's just good at doing what he does best, and even we know that one day, we'll all emerge out pretty soon..."

Brainy coughed as he spoke in the microphone. "Uh... good afternoon, folks. As you all know, we of the Club have taken to one thing and one thing only. And that is... helping others out, no matter how unpopular or just not noticeable we are. Even if we aren't the most important people to look at, in the end, there's always those who care enough to occasionally talk to us or even interact with us..."

Brainy rubbed his face as he wheezed a bit. "Er... I got it on more than a few occasions... but nevertheless... no matter what happens, whether a background character or not, we are always there to have fun and to give people pointers on what to do when their situations are meaningless... now, does anybody have anything they would like to say, has anybody done something to help the mains get on track or at least talked?"

Nadine smiled as she raised a hand as everyone turned to her. "I have something to say..."

Nadine got up as she started speaking. "At first, I felt a little neglected, mostly fit into the background for many reasons... which is why I joined, knowing that I'd fit in better with a few people who can understand my plight... but just recently, my best friend, Rhonda, had organized something with Arnold, Helga, all the others not in the club, to try to cheer me up and spend the day with me. Now, it may not have been much, even if they almost ditched me or tried to kill me in some scenarios, I was already pretty happy when I joined the club, but Rhonda's efforts were not in vain. Rhonda, you want to talk?"

Everyone then turned to Rhonda as Rhonda looked around in surprise. "Oh, well... uh..."

Rhonda gave a smile as she sat up and coughed. "Yes, I do. Look, I know that I haven't paid a lot of attention to the background or the characters that talk, but when Nadine told me that she was feeling lonely and felt that she was part of that background of kids, I fully understood what she meant, and I felt bad. I mean, she was supposed to be my best friend, the girl who hangs out with me every day, the girl who marches between Phoebe and... the sixth grader Helga keeps inviting to the march for some reason. Seriously, I don't know why Helga keeps inviting her... anyway, I formed the group to make Nadine feel more appreciated... but seeing you guys here, gathering in this club... you know what... I think you all need appreciation... and I never truly realized it until I saw some of your faces... even if you don't have a lot of character, or you're hated for a stupid reason OR just didn't explore enough potential for a character... I feel that no matter what, you guys ALL deserve to be with us..."

All of the minor fourth graders looked over at Rhonda as Nadine smiled towards her. "Even if we don't talk to you often, just know that... we all care for each other. We are the PS 118 fourth grade class, and we always stick together! And whenever you guys are done with your meeting..."

Rhonda smiled as she hugged Nadine. "I'm taking my best friend out to catch some insects. You're all welcome to join us... if you'd like."

"You mean it, Rhonda?" Nadine asked in surprise.

"Every word." Rhonda smiled as Nadine hugged her back.

It was at this moment everyone at the club applauded, even Brainy was clapping as he sniffled a bit.

* * *

"I wonder how Rhonda's doing with her turn..." Helga said as she, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Eugene, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Lila and Sheena were reunited near the park.

"If it's anything like our turn, hopefully she's doing okay..." Curly said.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from her..." Gerald said as they all entered the park. "I wonder where they went..."

Arnold looked up and stared with eyes wide. "Hey guys, don't look now, but... I think I found Rhonda and Nadine."

"Oh? Where are they?" Lila asked.

"Over there." Arnold said, pointing as everybody turned.

To their surprise, they saw Nadine and Rhonda laughing as they were holding butterfly nets, catching a couple of insects that flew by... and near them, Brainy, Park, Lorenzo, Tucker, Robert, Peapod Kid, Iggy, and Joey were with them holding their own butterfly nets. The others stared in surprise as Arnold motioned the others behind him to follow.

Over near the gardens, Rhonda and Nadine were laughing as Nadine managed to catch a butterfly, with Rhonda giving a smile.

"Hey, Rhonda, Nadine." Arnold's voice said as everyone turned to see Arnold and the others coming up. "What's going on?"

"Oh, me and Nadine are helping these other guys get the hang down on bug catching." Rhonda smiled. "Besides, Nadine loves these sort of classics... and we're getting some of the fourth graders involved as well... because no matter what, we fourth graders have to stick together?"

"Really?" Phoebe smiled as everyone looked at each other.

"Hey, do you guys have room for a few more catchers?" Arnold said, as Brainy and his club stopped.

Brainy, Park, Lorenzo, Tucker, Robert, Peapod Kid, Iggy and Joey looked at each other and smiled as they each gave a nod.

Nadine gave a smile, knowing what that means. "It's a fourth grade bug hunt! Every PS 118 fourth grader is allowed to join! Of course, you'll have to pair with someone!"

There were no arguments there as all the fourth graders were teaming up to do their own insect catching competition, and they were indeed having fun like no kid has ever had before.

Rhonda gave a smile to Nadine as she said, "You know Nadine... being together... it doesn't feel so bad. Thanks for letting us big people in with the minors!"

"Hey, just returning the favor, Rhonda. Just returning the favor." Nadine gave a smile as Rhonda and Nadine resumed bug catching, with all the kids laughing, enjoying each other's company until it was time for them to head home.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's the epilogue of our little tale! How did you guys like it? A little satisfactory ending for those that enjoy both main characters and side characters, am I right? Just remember, folks, even the side characters of Hey Arnold need a little attention every now and again! A good moral, if I do say so myself! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, and have a great day!


End file.
